Our Little Secrets
by FlowersOfAeris
Summary: FFIII DS: A few small stories and adventures about our four Light Warriors that you never knew about.


Whee! My first Final Fantasy III DS fanfic! It was about time more people posted these up so I thought I'd contribute. This fanfic is set during the times of their adventures and it just so happens to be snowing at the moment…In FF land any ways.

Final Fantasy III does not belong to me in any way shape or form its all Square Enix's doing!

**Warnings:** Ugh…none well none yet any way. X3

**Pairings:** None in this chapter though I'd like suggestions.

**Other:** Um it's snowing just in case you didn't know after reading this. XD

Chapter One: Snowball Wars, Luneth style.

Breathing in and out his chest slowly moved clenching his left hand into a ball shape. This was it, it was all or nothing everything was riding on this one chance if he could do this nothing else would stand in his. _My strategy is perfect! I'll be victorious! _The young boy thought as he twisted over onto his side counting mentally in his head a countdown till he struck. _5, 4, 3, 2, 1… _Leaping up to his feet he threw something from his hand a…white looking substance ducking back behind his 'fortress' not knowing where his missile landed until he heard a small whimper coming from the east of his fort. Peeking his head above

some more white crystal material to see what had happened.

"Luneth you idiot!" A female shrieked, stomping her boot on the ground as she fumed at the silver haired boy.

Obviously the girl was Refia the only girl member of their group "Arc's on your team!" She added as Luneth noticed the timid boy lying down next to Refia holding his head in his hands…so that's where his projectile hit.

Yes they where playing 'Snowball Wars' as Luneth put it, divided up into two teams though Luneth hadn't grasped the idea of 'team' hitting his own teammate and only thinking about his victory. The boy jogged over to the two and crouched down in front of Arc patting him slightly on his head ruffling his auburn hair up a little. "Heh, sorry Arc I didn't realise it was you" Luneth apologized sheepishly rubbing the back of his head a little, in fact he had no idea what so ever who it was or even if he was actually throwing the snowball at someone he just blindly threw it hoping it's hit Refia or Ingus…

_Ingus! _Luneth yelled in his head where was the blonde knight? He hadn't appeared out of his hiding place when Arc was hit like Refia had he was still hiding somewhere. Of course Luneth was probably overreacting any way as the blonde boy wasn't exactly keen on taking part in the event in the first place he only joined because Refia wouldn't stop her whining and threatening because the teams would be uneven besides it would be a chance to best Luneth in something else.

Luneth had almost completely forgotten about the accident with Arc and was now ruthlessly scanning the area for the blonde teenager and Refia was not amused. Crossing her arms and tapping her booted foot impatiently on the crunchy crisp snow waiting to see if the silver head noticed and of course he didn't.

"Luneth!" She yelled waving her arms hysterically in the air to get the boys attention in case her voice hadn't. What was he more worried about any way, having a snowball thrown at him? Refia thought Ingus had probably gone back to the inn by the now tired of waiting for Luneth to strike he had been so busy working on a plan to win he hadn't realised how much time had gone by that's why Refia had come out of her hiding place any way, that and the crying voice of Arc being hit by a snowball.

"What is it Refy?" Luneth finally replied not really paying Refia too much attention, as he was too busy trying to figure out where Ingus was. In fact he was so focused on finding the knight he didn't even notice the boy was coming up behind him it had seemed he had gone back to the inn and had finally lost his patients and had come out looking for the other three. Both Refia and Arc noticed the older boy approaching and Arc was about to speak to warn his comrade but was stopped in his tracks when Refia covered his mouth with her hand, she knew Ingus wasn't sneaking up on the silver haired boy but she just wanted to see his reaction just for the fun of seeing it. By now Ingus was standing about two feet from Luneth's back crossing his arms in annoyance noticing Luneth had no idea he was standing there.

"Well it's about time you came out of your hiding place, I've been freezing to death waiting for you" Ingus boomed in a rather loud voice purposely to scare the young adolescent. Luneth almost jumped six feet in the air at the knight's sudden appearance turning around looking rather annoyed himself now.

"What's the big idea? You're not supposed to run off during Snowball Wars I always knew you were a coward!" Luneth spoke thumbing his chest trying to gain at least a little bit of his dignity or what little dignity he actually had in the first place.

By now Refia was in fits of laughter most likely from the expression Luneth gave when the blonde 'jumped' him it was unbelievable how much satisfaction she got out of seeing Luneth scared obviously he, himself didn't find it all that funny…he would seek his revenge on the blonde boy for making a mockery out of him.

Okay yeah that was lame but I'm trying. ;

Reviews would be nice along with any suggestions for the next story.

Peace out!


End file.
